1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substance component detection device which detects a substance component (target substance) in skin gas transpired from skin.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a device is known which detects a substance component included in skin gas transpired from the skin of a person (for example, see JP-A-10-239309).
An alcohol concentration measurement device (substance component detection device) described in JP-A-10-239309 extracts a secretion secreted from the skin by a capsule in close contact with the skin, and analyzes the extracted secretion using a gas chromatograph.
On the other hand, in the substance component detection device described in JP-A-10-239309, an introduction tube which introduces the secretion extracted by the capsule into the gas chromatograph is needed. In order to detect an alcohol component, a large and expensive gas chromatograph is used, causing an increase in device cost and an increase in size.